


Restless

by myracingthoughts



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: After three weeks confined to their London flat while they waited for the smoke from their last op to clear, Bobbi Morse was itching for a mission. A fight. An excuse to break out her tac gear or thigh holster.Anything.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the amazing @[treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately) for beta'ing my first attempt at Huntingbird.

After three weeks confined to their London flat while they waited for the smoke from their last op to clear, Bobbi Morse was itching for a mission. A fight. An excuse to break out her tac gear or thigh holster. 

Anything.

During the first week, she took out her restlessness on the dartboard in the kitchen. Well, she started with darts. And then progressed to kitchen knives. And then some blades they had hanging around in the odd pocket.

Hunter was less concerned with getting out of the house, perfectly content with meeting the boys virtually over video games and catching up on football matches. The occasional day, a projectile would make it across the room to the board, sans Bobbi. Sometimes on center, but Hunter didn’t seem nearly as unnerved as Bobbi was to be stuck inside luxurious London accommodations.

And now that she thought about it like that, she felt a little bratty complaining.

So she took to getting things done—anything for a shot at feeling productive. But Bobbi knew she was past the point of no return when she started cleaning the house. 

First, it was deep-cleaning the bathrooms, then the kitchen.

Then she organized the pantry.

And now she was neck-deep in clearing out her —though, it was supposed to be _their_ —walk-in closet. 

It started with Hunter’s t-shirts, the ones that she’d tucked away when they were on and off and on again. Bringing them up to her nose, she could remember those nights alone, and they’d be the only thing she’d wear. She pulled out her old uniforms —whoever thought white was a good look?— and the dented, scratched and chipped prototype batons she put through their paces.

And finally, in the dark corner of the closet were the gowns and dresses she might have borrowed from those upscale missions. She wondered briefly if they still fit. A far cry from the sweats and hoodies that she’d been living in lately.

Staring into the mirror, the back scooped too low to zip up herself, but the emerald gown still fit like a glove, far from the ambassador’s lavish abode in the Maldives. Lost in the memory, she’d barely noticed Hunter slip in, caging her in his forearms, locked at the front and wrapped across her shoulders.

“I am so not sparring in silk, Hunter,” Bobbi murmured, a slight edge to her tone, but her blue eyes were playful, teasing. 

His arms dropped, breath hitting the bare skin on her neck as he looked at them both in the mirror, face in the crook of her neck.

“Bobbi.”

His voice was just above a whisper with the hint of a husk as the left strap of her dress fell off her shoulder, taking half of the neckline with it.

“Bob.”

Its twin dropped to her bend of her arm, the fabric just covering her cleavage now.

“Love.”

Hunter’s fingers were on her waist in anticipation, ready to tug the garment down to the floor.

“Sparring isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” he said, lips dropping to the spot just behind her ear that made her audibly groan.

Hunter always knew just how to distract her. It was a heady few seconds before he was turning her around to face him, capturing her in a kiss that made her feel like she was floating. He was too good at that, hands roaming her exposed skin as he trailed wet kisses along the lines of her neck.

“Nothing underneath?” he mumbled against her throat.

“Didn’t want any lines,” Bobbi replied, nipping at his neck in return.

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest, “Well, you always were _efficient_.”

“Speaking of,” she pulled down the zipper of his hoodie, tossing it across the room in one smooth motion. 

Hunter pulled his shirt overhead while she fumbled with his belt buckle. Why he was wearing actual pants escaped her, but all she could manage was a dissatisfied grumble at the fact that they could have already had their hands all over each other by now.

“Next time, I’ll be more prepared,” he muttered with a smirk, stepping out of his pants and underwear before guiding Bobbi to the bed.

She pushed him back onto the covers, dropping her knees to straddle his thighs. His hand quickly found the back of her legs, trailing up to cup her ass with a throaty groan.

Head craned up, Hunter captured her nipple in his mouth, fingertips following to tease the other nub. The air was alive with their breath, whispers like they were doing it in secret, skulking off to a nearby broom closet or bunk. 

Bobbi pulled away, just out of his reach with an arch of her back. She took hold of his wrists, planting them above his head, watching as he shot a faux pout her way.

But he didn’t seem to be too put off by the arrangement.

“A man could get used to this view, Bob,” Hunter’s brown eyes were alight from this angle, tongue wetting his lips as he looked up at her, more than willing to cede control.

Bobbi’s blonde hair hung down, tickling his face, and she smiled, “Mm, well, enjoy it while you can.”

She leaned down to kiss him like she meant it, tugging at his lower lip with her teeth. She trailed wet lip prints across his jaw, down to the hollows of his neck, listening for the hitches in his breath. Bobbi had to let go of his hands to settle between his thighs, shooting Hunter a stern look and a quiet but commanding, “Stay.”

Bobbi took her time, licking a stripe up his length as his eyes were locked on her. Wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, Bobbi watched him throw his head back with a moan. She couldn’t help but notice the twitch in his thighs as she bobbed up and down, watching him through her eyelashes.

“How did you get so good at that?” Hunter rasped.

“Ordering you around? It just takes practice,” she shot back with a smirk, knowing it was the furthest thing from his mind.

“Not what I—” he stuttered to a stop as she bobbed up and down his length, tip hitting the back of her throat. “Love, let’s not get carried away.”

Bobbi’s eyes snapped up to him, “Do you have a better idea?”

Thighs locked around his again before he could get out an answer. Bobbi took his wrists in her grasp before trailing her fingers down the length of his arms as the words seemed to come back to him.

“Maybe you should let me use my hands,” Hunter teased with a smile, muscles rippling as he wiggled his fingers —still above his head— for dramatic effect.

Bobbi was halfway through her ‘hmm’ by the time Hunter got impatient enough to flip her with a twist of his hips, slamming her back down on the duvet underneath him. Blonde curls pooled underneath her head, revealing the very unimpressed look on her face.

“So much for following direct orders.”

With one hand wrapped around her wrists, well above her head, and another tracing the curves of her body, Hunter was happy to be in charge. And Bobbi, as much as she put on a show, was leaning into the nips on her neck and kissing him back with vigour. 

Hunter knew her well enough to know she was happy enough to hand him control. Occasionally.

Trailing sloppy kisses down her jawline, Hunter teasingly diverting to her neck. His right hand disappeared below her waist, fingertips ghosting the skin just below her bellybutton.

“Can I trust you to keep your hands up there, Bob?”

She gave Hunter that mischievous look. The one reserved for him alone. Reserved for acts in dark rooms, making questionable decisions in the heat of the moment. Usually, a lot less tame than this, if they were honest.

“Maybe.”

Well, that was as good an answer as he was going to get tonight. Skimming Bobbi’s sides with both hands, he set himself between her legs, her blue eyes tracking his every movement. He slipped his fingers through the slick, circling the familiar spot that had her back arch against the mattress.

“Keep those hands up,” he warned, gently kissing the inside of her thigh between tremors.

A breathless chuckle passed her lips, “This isn’t sparring, Hunter.”

“Isn’t it, though?”

It wasn’t long before her gasps had turned to moans, and her hand was clutching the covers, the other threaded through his hair. His mouth wet with her, humming against her clit as his fingers hit that spot that tightened the coil in her abdomen. Easing her back down, he found his way above her, kissing a trail up from the dip in her hips all the way to those plush, bruised lips.

“Mm, is that all you’ve got?” she teased, smirk stretched wide.

He didn’t give her a chance at a follow-up question.

In one smooth stroke, she was clawing at his shoulders, angling her hips to meet his thrusts. Their kisses turned messy, frantic as Hunter’s pace changed. Teeth tugging on lower lips, tongue slips and his fingers tangled in her hair. Bobbi could feel his hot breath on her neck, hurried, louder now as they both neared release. 

Slipping a hand between them, Hunter easily worked her over, whispering filthy words into her ear until she cried out. He wasn’t far behind, collapsing into bed beside her as they both caught their breath. 

Bobbi’s body felt like jello, skin still buzzing as Hunter tugged her closer. She begrudgingly wrapped her arms around his waist. But with one kiss pressed into her hair, Bobbi seemed to melt into the bed, tucking herself into his chest.

“Was that a good enough distraction for you?” he sounded a little too smug for her liking, tracing circles on her bareback.

Shivering at the sensation, Bobbi could have shot it down. Might have even been her go-to six months ago. But maybe Hunter was onto something here. 

After all, this wasn’t the worst way to pass the time.

“The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/), where I post comic book content, work updates, and behind-the-scenes commentary. I also take [prompts](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/prompts).


End file.
